def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
David Banner
David Banner is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. Biography His rise to stardom was immediate, assertive, and momentous. David Banner broke through the music industry's concrete boundaries with the force of a superhero, single-handedly putting Mississippi on the map as a force to be reckoned with. In the spring of 2003, Banner released his major label debut, Mississippi: The Album, delivering such gems as the hard-hitting party anthem "Like a Pimp" and the conscious and thoughtful "Cadillac on 22's." On the heels of Mississippi: The Album came Mississippi: The Chopped & Screwed Album. This music maestro from Mississippi released his next project MTA2: Baptized In Dirty Water in 2003. The new album focuses on stories about people's lives in the ghetto. Def Jam Fight For NY David Banner works for Crow in Def Jam Fight For NY as his club boss at the Pit in Queens. Get ready to face off with this big man. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Brooklyn Crew, David Banner will talk to the Hero from Brooklyn about how he and the rest of the crew doesn't agree with the way he solve problems with brute force. Hero responds by calling him a coward, which provokes David Banner to fighting him. Quotes *"I'm from the M, I, Crooked letter, Crooked Letter, I, Crooked Letter, Crooked Letter, I, Humpback, Humpback, I, Make em all die!!!!" - Victory Outro *"MISSISSIPPI!!!" - Blazin' mode *"I suggest you stay down. Yeah!" - After Blazin' *"Say it punk! Say it! Southside!" - After Blazin' *"I guess I'll collect the souls of my next opponent." - After Blazin' *"Mississippi 'til the day that I die!" - After Blazin' *"Mississippi! Yeah!" - After Blazin' *"Just lie there and bleed! Hahaha." - After Blazin' *"Someone get a doctor!" - After Blazin' *"Crank it up! Whoo whoo! Crank it up! Whoo whoo!" - After Blazin' *"Gimmie that chain, gimmie that bracelet. That's right. He won't be needing it. Hahaha." - After Blazin' *"Wanna meet some of my Southside friends?" *"Where your boys at now, pimp?" *"This one's on me!" *"Can you take this?" - while grabbing a weapon *"Nighty night!" - while grabbing a weapon *"Mississippi!" - while grabbing a weapon *"Imma cut you up!" - while grabbing a weapon *"The fix is in pimp! Yeah!" - while grabbing a weapon *"Time to cripple yo ass!" - while grabbing a weapon *"What it do?" Gallery def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824103745921-917644_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824103742125-003.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824103746640.jpg david_banner.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824102841737-917638_640w.jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-Xbox- (5).jpg -Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-Xbox- (3).jpg 594617-920171 20040827 029.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-image713519.jpg 1388142800 david banner prev001.jpg Videos Trivia *His battle cry is a reference to The Incredible Hulk, who David Banner based his stage name on the protagonist portrayed by Bill Bixby. *David Banner uses Sketch's front blazin' move from Def Jam Vendetta. **His blazin move was originally named "Crank it Up." Category:Crow's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Hip-Hop Artists